Dreamz of Gold twilight
by RingingBells
Summary: Well , Im no Good at summing it up , Well its like twilight Different version , the boys are vampire jocks , the girls are heartthrobbing vampire beauties..but it might not be the regularExB guys give me a break i knoow my spelling and grammar isnt perfec
1. School

**I Will Not Disrespect stephanie meyer EVER! , Im just a huge a fan of her , And heres a little Of how I Wrote it**

**Dreamz of Gold **

It All Started With Alice Cullen , And Isabella Marie Swan (Me). Our Moms Have been so close For Centuries now , they were the bestest of friends , also so were me and Alice… me and that spikey haired girl loved each other. But im Not Telling you about the past for now..Im tell you about the present

"BELLA"!! Alice Shouted "Time For School come on were going to be late!!"

"Alright Im coming ..no need to have a cow alice !!" I said

Alice Rolled her Eyes as I laughed

Me and alice have always been neighbors for as far back as I could remember. Not once Have We fought , maybe about going shopping and dances ..but you know that's just alice .

"Hey Alice , I wonder If there will be any vampires At Forks High?"

Alice Started Giggling "Well Bella , I wont be looking for vampires , Just for cute guys , But If I do see cute Vampire Boys I will be sure to Let You Know"

I Laughed , "But Anyways alice were going to be late COME ON" I laughed Again .

We Went to School Almost matching , I was wearing I hot Pink Tank Top Jean Short Shorts and Blue High heels and my hair lose of brown curly Hair , While Alice was Wearing a sky blue tank top Jean Short shorts and Hot Pink Heels , and as usual her black spikey hair always added a touch of wildness to alice .

As We pulled up to school we were trying to find cute guys , all we found was backs , all turned at us , liked that helped so we walked into the office to get our schedules , Me and alice had all classes together We were Both Juniors anyways but We did not even Know what was in for us that day .

I seriously Felt like Pulling My hair Out, That's how frustrating it was to me , But It was almost over anyway , it was lunch the day was almost over.

"Hey Bella" Alice said With her soft Voice " How Is Your day so Far ?" She Grinned At that Question.

I rolled My Eyes " Hi , And Your Seriously Asking me that Question?"

" Come on Bella Seriously Be a little More Up Beat? Please .. oh Lets sit Here" Alice Said

" Fine , Ill try Only For you though Alice !" My Voice Dully As I said it.

I took My Seat , That Was When I saw Something , A glint Of Gold? I looked back to where I saw It out of the corner of my eye , Then There He Was , His Golden Eyes Caught Mine , As I gazed At Him I felt the urge to Blush , But I couldn't , If Only My dead Cold Heart Could Beat , It would be like a Humming bird. I looked Away A little Embarrassed.

" What's Wrong , Bella?" Alice Said With Her Little Pixie Face and Curious Tone.

"Oh , Nothing At All" I couldn't Help my Self , I grinned . I looked back to the table only 2 tables from ours ,He Was Still Looking At me ? His Golden Eyes Locked on mine , It felt like his were burning through mine , Yep Definitely a Vampire , I thought to myself ,We Gazed at each other in amazement as The Bell Rang , His God like body got up from the chair , The rest Of the day Breezed bye as I was thinking of him ,What Was His Name? Questions that could wait to answer Tomorrow .

Edwards PoV

" DUDE , EDWARD! Did you see That Hot Girl Looking At You ?!" Emmett Laughed.

" Emmett , you Know I couldn't Miss her But Something is Odd About her , Her Scent I've Never Smelt that Scent For A Human Before" I Said Curiously.

"Edward , Edward , Edward When will You Ever Learn Bro? SHES A VAMPIRE Her Scent , Her Golden Eyes Her Beautiful Porcelain Skin? How Could You Miss it ?!" Emmett Roared at me.

" Emmet cool it , I was Playing with you , I obviously Know That shes a Vampire , But for some odd reason I can't read her thoughts , Maybe she's A Shield , Anyways What Would Rosalie Think of You Saying that About Bella ?" I Laughed

" Well , Now Rosalie Wont find Out About It Will She? Hahaha, But Did you see jasper Checking Out The Pixie one with the black spikey Hair? And they are dressed almost exactly alike , only different colors" Emmett Babbled on about it.

But Jasper Snapped out of his gaze for her ,

_Shes So Beautiful – Jasper _

_Hmm , That Blond Over there is pretty cute , oh stop daydreaming alice , he wont like you – Alice _

_I don't Care If Edward Hears , So what I'm going to go ask her out !- Jasper_

_Oh , If only Bella could hear my thoughts , WAIT Hes Walking towards Me !- Alice_

_I hope she says Yes , This is it _

_He_ Walked there , Ready to Ask her ..

" Will You Go out with me ?" Jasper Asked ,Just then , about the whole cafeteria jumped At Was It Alice her name? I guess so But Anyways

" YES!!" Alice Screamed , it Hurt My Ears , And bye The look on Bellas face , I think it hurt hers too.

After that The Day ran Off , We Were Driving home bye the time I started thinking about that beautiful girl in the cafeteria , I decided I was Gunna talk to her tomorrow.. But wait what if she doesn't like jocks , I mean I play football , im one of the best players on the team, I can Play All Positions but not at the same time , I'm popular , lots of girls fall all over me but ive never had any eyes for them , and all of the sudden , first day of school she Shows Up? And that's all I see ?

I got Home , When I went in Carlisle ( my Father) Had a So Called " Surprise" For me , he told me he and Esme Were getting married , but who is this esme? So I asked But I Wish I hadn't

" Father Who is this esme?" I asked wide eyed

" Shes my Fiancé and we plan on getting married , heres a picture of her and her daughter," He Explained , And there She Was Alice the girl jasper is in love with , I believe this could work to my advantages I thought ….


	2. Dates , Dances Shopping And Hotel?

**I am Not Stephanie Meyer and I would never plan To disrespect her; Anyways , Chapter 2 , Tell me what you think **

**Burning **

**Bellas PoV**

I was Sitting In my room Reading Macbeth, I don't have the faintest idea why but , it crossed my path so I decided to read it,

That's when the phone rang, Of course it was Alice , But I picked up anyways…

" BELLA GODDAMNIT HELP ME!! THAT GUY WITH THE GOLD EYES AND BRONZE HAIR??" Alice Screamed

" Oh You Mean Jasper , What's wrong?" I was confused.

" No Isabella , THE GUY THAT WAS LOOKING AT YOU !!" Alice sounded impatient .

" Yea what about him?"

" His Dad Is marrying my Mom , And there moving outta there house , into mine so therefore we will all be neighbors"

I never meant for it to slip out but it did.

" My chance is .." When I was cut of by alice.

" What do you know that I don't?"

" Nothing alice"

" Bella, don't give me that crap , So SPILL!"

" FINE! , I like him ," A little embarrassed about what I just said to her , I cant believe I actually told her.

" I saw that coming , But you Like Edward Cullen"?

"His name is Edward cullen?"

Alice Laughed hysterically.

" But Bella , Please come over right this instant , I know it wont take you at an hour so HURRY!"

I hung up , I pulled on some black sweats and a hot pink tank top I put on my Nikey Shoes and headed out the door to alices place , To my surprise there was another car, but whose could it be? Before I was even at there door , alice was there waiting .

She pulled me upstairs to her room , And at my surprise , there he was , the god .. Edward cullen . Bella id like you to meet Edward cullen , Edward ,this is Bella ..

I sputtered out the words " H-h-Hi Edward" I flashed him a nice smile and sat on alices bed ( not like she needed it , we never sleep)

I looked at Edward , his gaze locked on mine , his golden eyes burned through mine ,

" Hello Bella" His Soft Velvet voice Spoke .

" ill be right back" Alice chuckled

" Wait alice , Can I talk to you for a minute please?" I was really actually curious

"What Is it bella?"

" Where are you going alice?? , I don't want to be left alone with him even if it is my dream to talk to him but still?"

Alice chuckled , " Awwee Come On Bells , Have a little fun here , plus a future couple need to bond Ask him to the dance Come on please bells? Do it for me Plus him but still , im going with jasper , it can be sort of like a double date"

" Fine Alice "

"YAAAA , Bella This means a lot to me , so ill go , see ya in 10"

I walked back in the room , Edwards eyes simply melting

gold , But I had to do it.

Ed-

Be- We Both Said At the same time ,

Edward Grinned " You go first Bella"

"well Edward I wanted to know If you Would Come to the Dance with me? But you'll probly say no"

"No"

I think I felt like crying

"I mean , No I wont say No , Im your date then , Its settled ill come pick you up at 6 for the dance okay bella?"

I was a little confused , and dazzled "Okay"

"Bella? Come here" Alice shouted

" Okay, Ill be back Edward" And he nodded.

I ran Out of the room To where alice was , she had a big Grin on her face , Then she said ..

"and..?" She sounded excited.

"well , I said , your going to have to wait and see , After all wouldn't want you to lose all the energy for The dance" I had A huge Grin On my face now

" Come on Bella Please Tell me" Alice Begged .

" Alright fine… He said yes" I saw her totally explode , she was so happy ,

" Bella Tomorrow your not doing anything right? Ok good ,Were going shopping at Port Angeles To buy dresses , then were gunna reserve a sweet at the hotel where the dance is , So we have a lot to do!"

Edwards PoV

We were on our way home, when Carlisle suddenly asked ,

" So Edward Having a good time? Do you like Esme? , Do you like alice , What About her friend next door? I believe her name was bella"

" Well I am , I really Esme As a mother , Alice as a sister? I think that should be interesting, An bella …" I trailed off there , Grinning ,

"You And bella are already in a relationship? Well Edward , That was fast" Carlisle Chuckled .

" Im just saying , were going to the dance together , Leave it at That" And he did , I spent all night talking to bella on the computer , we didn't talk about much , Just telling me what alice plans to do with her tomorrow .

I was in the school parking lot , as I saw alice and bella I was about to walk over and say hi , when Emmett stepped in my way.

" Hey Ed, Whos your date to the dance , Lets go ask out bella , for you ?? Come on Ed"

" Emmett I already Have a date"

"Who?" Emmett asked in wide eyes

" Bella"

" Man Im Proud of you , Well you too look hot together anyways , Im going All out For Rosalie Hale ,jaspers twin , Even Though Bella is about 20 Times better than Rosalie, ill let you get away with it" Emmett Patted me on the back ,

"Thanks I said" As I Giggled

Bellas PoV

" Alice?" I murmured .

"Yes bella ?" She answered.

" Why Are we Going to a hotel After the Dance?"

"well Bella , I thought that You Rosalie and I Should Have a girls night out , And not be grim cause we have to go home"

"well I do see half your reason" I replied. I didn't realize how much time had gone bye , School was over , we were 5 minutes Away From Port Angeles , Before I knew it , we were there to!

We Were in the parking lot When Rosalie came up.

"Hey Bella And Alice ,To go shopping?" She grinned.

"I guess so" I was hoping to get away with a simply dress , not a fancy or.

" Oh Bella , have some fun ," Alice was all bouncy today.

"So what are we waiting for , ? Lets go girls" Scratch that , Rosalie Was Too.

So we Walked into the dress shop , and that's when I saw it , It Was Just Past my knees , it was a halter , and it was white ,It ruffles up at some places , And It has some jewels on it . Before Rosalie and alice could say anything I was in the change rooms, But I had to get Dressed at normal Human speed , Don't Want To Frighten the cashier , But I was done anyway I even had the heels on I was going to bye .

Rosalie and Alice Gasped .

"Bella , If you don't buy that may the heavens strike you , YOU LOOK GORGEOUS !" Alice shouted.

" I agree , And Edwards really going to like that to for the dance" Rosalie winked at me , So I went in the change rooms , took it off , and bought it along with the shoes , Rosalie's Dress Was Purple , Just Above her knees , Alices Dress was Brown , Right at her knees , and it was a V-neck dress It was all nice , we paid for it , and we got in the car and , went to another store? It was called , Alice went in quickly and came out with three bags , And then we went home ,well I mean now Back to the Cullen's House, and there was a moving truck there ,And they were unloading things, so we went inside upstairs to alices room , And in One of the spare rooms Edward was moving in , I stared , he glanced back , But alice broke our Gaze when She pulled me in.

"Alright everyone , I need you too put your dresses on" Alice was demanding.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I keep forgetting these but anyways , the character aren't mine at ALL! Stephanie owns them , and I worship these books , anyways here ya go

Chapter 3

Alices Pov

I was at home looking at pictures of school when my mother esme came into the room.

" Darling theres something I need to tell you" Esme Soft voice surrounded me as I looked up.

"yes Mother?" I was actually quite confused.

" Me and Carlisle , we decided not to get married after all" She sounded not sad but not happy.

"oh mother , why do you always have to be such a drama queen" I snickered.

She walked out of the room looking pretty mad what I had just said…so I was still looking at the school photos and I saw Edward , Yes I thought to myself now I wouldn't have to share a house with him , but I got up to check his room through the secret passage … all his stuff was gone , oh well at least I had that in my favor so I went back to my room… I don't how long I was starring at Edwards picture , then I realized something I was secretly crushing on my best friends boyfriend EDWARD CULLEN? I guess I had lost interest in jasper and I think bella was just a mere Trophy girlfriend for Edward . most of the boys at school loved me Rosalie and bella , but ill tell jasper at the dance.

Bellas PoV

I was on the phone with jasper talking about our dates to the dance telling our pasts especially about alice

" when she was little before we were transformed when we were 5 she used to put ruby slippers on and a blue plaid dress and pink tails and say There no place like home and used ribbons for some sort of portal thing?"

We laughed and giggled… that's when I realized I had feelings for jasper… I was in love with him but he would never feel that way about me , Secretly crushing on my best friends boyfriend Jasper whitlock.

Edwards PoV

I was Thinking about how esme and Carlisle weren't getting married anymore, I never understood why they did that … But I was kinda Glad , because liking my stepsister would be weird, wait …did I just say I liked her? Well I do… All along I liked me girlfriends best friend …ill tell her at the dance , I don't want to break her heart now before the dance without a date , although she has tons of guys falling for her , Edward stop thinking like that you cant lose your reputation, do you know what this 1 girl could do to you if the school found out what I was thinking? But that settles it at the dance tomorrow , I would tell her.

Jaspers PoV

I was on the phone when I really realized it , her sweet velvet voice like ringing bells , her perfect body like a goddess ,her milky skin ,her beautiful silky chocolate brown hair , I realized I was falling for Isabella Marie Swan

And what about alice ? ill tell her at the dance what I think , I see eyes only for bella … but I really do like her ,talking on the phone with her every night , but what if she doesn't like me? Oh I have a whole a eternity with her so this should get interesting ,unless she moves ,or I do… but ill hold up a big fight to be with her.

Bellas PoV

I just needed to call alice and tell her , although she might be furious .

I picked up the phone about to call her when my phone rang , strange it was alice.

" I really Need to talk to you" We both said in unison ,then we laughed

" you go first alice" I grinned to myself

" well bella I know your really and eternally going to hate me for this , but here it goes"

"oh alice just spit it out"

"FINE! I like Edward , I gasped

"actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about , you see … I like jasper"

We both laughed hard , for about 15 minutes I would say?

Anyways

" excited for the dance tomorrow? Its going to be so fun"

"Oh bella I know that , I picked up something for you , but your not going to get it until we reach the hotel , and we each have our own rooms"

"Alice cant you tell me now what you got me" I said glumly

"nopee" She made the p pop.

"Fine whatever im gunna watch TV until morning or something , later .."

I hung up… well that was easy no yelling , and that was really weird we both liked eachothers boyfriend.

Rosalie Buzzed me , I texted her alright im ready for school and everything and im on my way.

All I could think about all day was jasper… I couldn't focus on Edward , Rosalie or even alice all I could see is jasper my only love. That's when I tripped and hands came around my waist even before I hit the ground , I turned around to see jasper? Then I looked at Edward who was talking with alice didn't even notice I had fell , oh well I was in my happy place , then I realized all the other girls had been starring at us .

" Umm Jasper" I pointed out I was fine.

" Oh Right" He was smirking ,

We all took the same class together health , and just my luck we had that mommy and daddy assignment thing where you get that plastic baby? Well you could guess who my partner was , Jasper ,I was happy but if I could blush I would like crazy , And Rosalie was with Emmett and Edward was with alice , big surprised there , but I didn't really care I was happy I was with jasper .

" So bella , after the dance you have to come back with me cause you know the baby project and stuff , we can get a separate hotel room "

" For sure Jasper ", I winked at him and walked over to Rosalie


	4. THE DANCE!

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight , so don't sue

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight , so don't sue**

**Chapter 4**

**Bellas PoV**

All I ever did all day was wish that the dance would come ,I saw jasper looking at me I tried to blush , but I couldn't , I literally felt venom rush in my cheeks … but anyways Just One more period to Go before I get to go home , and get ready for the dance ughh , .

_Lunch _

It was so annoying listening to Alice to talk and bicker all day!! Well , in the end I kinda just tuned alice out she just kept babbling about the dance , my mind was set on jasper… I grinned , without realizing it , then the bell rang .. I think jumped higher than the cafeteria but anyways…

" Bella Are you okay?" I guess I wasn't really paying much attention to alice and her question.

" Oh ya ya im fine , actually , never better" Haha I laughed to myself.

I went home ,went on msn for the first time in like a century Haha

I had like 10 friend requests , Emmettlovesrosalie , RosalieLoveshercar , EdwardRocks , Jazzistheman , im guessing …Emmett , Rosalie , Edward and Jasper

_Bellaisabell has just signed on_

_Jazzistheman: Well , hello there "Bellaisabell" Wink_

_Bellaisabell: well, hello to you to ,and its very unique you know_

_Jazzistheman: Uhuh , Anyways what are you doing , Getting ready for the dance?_

_Bellaisabell: Mehh , ill do it in 20 mins,_

_Jazzistheman: Alright Anyways , do I get the first dance? Wink_

_Bellaisabell: what about Alice?_

_Jazzistheman: Well , she can wait… I need my space sometimes , you know? , and that baby project… you have to come back to "our room" after the dance Alright ?_

_Bellaisabell: Well , fine… I guess I have no choice(wink) _

_Jazzistheman: well, were getting the suite so , we can have separate rooms, if you want . but I got to get im my tuxedo ,Later._

_Jazzistheman has just signed off _

Haha , He is so cute well I better get ready , hmm my white dress, let me just get undresses , then dresses , im going to put my hair down , so the curls will just fall over my shoulders and I lightly put white on my eyelids that faded into grey then a blackish color , then I put my lip gloss on , then I pulled up my underwear and then my dress then , I was ready… so Edward picked me up… he seemed quite distant , but I didn't bother saying anything. The we arrived.

"Ready" he said with a bored tone , and bored face , he grabbed my hand, but I didn't feel that same electricity like the first day I met him so , we got in the dance, slow song , crap jasper…

And already there beside me was jasper , waiting and ready? Wow… so I put my arms around his neck , and he put his hands around my waist , then I put my head on his shoulder , he was about a foot taller than me… but I felt this spark of electricity , and then I looked at Edward and Alice , he mouthed sorry , I said its okay I love jasper ,he mouthed okay , then Edward and Alice were making out , then jasper pulled my head back he looked me in the eyes , before I even had the chance to think

Jaspers lips were on mine , his tongue at my mouth begging for an entrance ,I let him in , then we were discovering each others mouths , He tasted good , then we pulled back… then he looked at me …we realized the song was over , then forever was playing ,

_  
__1, 2, 3, 4._

_Hey Hey Oh...  
Hey Hey Oh..._

_It's you and me moving  
At the speed of light into eternity yer,  
Tonight is the night to join me in the middle of ecstasy.  
Feel the melody in the rhythm of the music around you, around you  
I'm gonna take you there, I'm gonna take you there  
So don't be scared  
I'm right here baby  
We can go anywhere, go anywhere  
But first it's your chance,  
Take my hand come with me_

**That's weird , but I wanna be with jasper forever , so that counts **_  
_

_Chorus:__  
It's like I've waited my whole life for this one night  
It's gonna be me you and the dance floor  
'cause we've only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun and dance  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever girl forever  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever on the dance floor_

_Feels like we're on another level  
Feels like our loves intertwined,  
We can be two rebels breaking the rules  
me and you, you and I  
All you got to do is watch me  
Look what I can do with my feet  
Baby feel the beat inside,  
I'm driving you can take the front seat  
Just need you to trust me  
Oh ah oh  
It's like!_

_Chorus_

_It's a long way down,  
We're so high off the ground,  
Sending for an angel to bring me your heart  
Girl, where did you come from?  
Got me so undone,  
Gazing in your eyes got me singing what a beautiful lady  
No "if"s, "and"s or "maybe"s  
I'm releasing my heart and it's feeling amazing  
There's no one else that matters  
you love me and I won't let you fall girl  
Let you fall girl oh  
Ah ah ye yer  
I won't let you fall, let you fall  
Let you fall oh oh  
Yer yer  
Yer yer  
It's Like!_

_Chorus_

_Oh ah ah ah ah ah  
Yer  
Forever (ever, ever, ever)  
Forever ever ah._

Anyways , Well the dance was over , and jasper took my hand , I looked back at Alice and Rosalie , and they both winked , so we walked upstairs , put the "baby" to sleep , then jasper said that Rosalie and Alice brought a bag , so I looked in it , And Screamed ,

" Alice Rosalie , IM GUNNA KILL YOU"…

Left you On a cliffy there ehh ?  more coming sooon well, only if I get 10 reviews , then ill add on more , not until then , and then ill add the people who reviewed in credits


End file.
